Territory Battles
Overview Ok, so everyone should be on the new LINE chat room for TB coordination. The room is called "Tondo Betterment" - its a long story :-). Always follow any instructions on this chat before doing anything in game. The run order will be: # Decide what light side squads you will use for your combat and special missions. You probably want to identify 3 squads, and have some spares to swap in and out depending on platoon character requirements. Check the battles themselves, as some are Rebels, and some are any Light Side. # Check platoon missions (after Phase 1 there are multiple terrirories, so check all of them). IF you have any toons to donate without affecting your squads (in point 1), then go ahead and fill those in. Always fill in the most complete platoon first, if you have a choice of donating to more than 1. If we are short some key characters, follow instructions in chat before proceeding to next step. You only have 10 donations each, so fill in rarer toons first. That is, toons that you know others will struggle to donate. # IF as a guild we have already 3 starred a territory when you come to log on, then fill in the platoons for that territory whenever you can, even if this may affect your combat squad. This is because it benefits the whole guild if we max out these abilities, and if we already have 3 stars, there is no down side. # Now do your combat / special missions to the best of your ability. Remember, you CANNOT retreat. So if you need to swap mods, level up, or gear up characters, do it before going in!! '''UPDATE''': WARNING! In Territory 3.3 (shield generator), and 5.2 (at-at) - the platoon missions special ability applies to THAT TERRITORY. So if you do your combat missions before the platoons are full, your combat missions will be harder. This also applies to all territories in phase 6 (since there is no phase 7). # Fill in any remaining platoon characters, and anything else i've forgotten. # Very last of all, do your deployment. Hold off as long as you can, until most have done their combat missions. This allows us to see how many points we are short in each territory. Deploy into the territory that completes next. The top territory in Phases 3-6 will be ships. As some people may have neglected ships a little, check if you can easily level any up before deploying, to maximise territory points. Terminology Platoon missions - These are just slots to fill in, and no-one will do any battles with these characters. Any you donate to platoons WILL NOT be able to be used in anything else in that territory, so generally you will only donate toons you know you wont need. Each of 6 platoons, when complete, will upgrade a special ability, we can all use as a guild in the next phase. Or sometimes, it will block one of the enemies attacks to some degree in a later phase, or in 3.3, 5.2, and 6.x territories, it applies to that territory. We don't know how useful these will be just yet, but some are saying they will have a big impact. Look in the Detail tab in the guild event tab, for full details of what these special abilities do. This is why we should try and fill these in if at all possible. If we ever make the call to leave a platoon unfinished, and proceed full force into combat battles, this decision should not be taken lightly, and follow instructions of an officer on the LINE chat regarding this. Rewards